The Blood of my Roses
by Lady Deathstryke
Summary: It\'s finished...really sad too...but sweet!!! :) R/R pwease?????
1. The Secret

A/N: Another saga! Wahoo! I hoped you all enjoyed my last one. So...here goes for another round! K? K! I don't own anything in this, Squaresoft does though.  
  
The Blood of My Roses  
  
Chapter One:  
  
She tended to her garden once more. It was the fifth time this day. Everyday, she would go and tend to the small, helpless garden and let her heart pour out in taking care of it. Since all the kids were gone or had families, she had nothing better to do. Duane and Katarin tried to convince her into going Figaro and starting a family, but she only shook her head.  
She never said a word to anyone while tending to her garden. And she looked too peaceful and serene to be disturbed. So, everyone left her alone. The only time she said anything to anyone was a simple hello. Ever since the kids had gone, she was lonely, and searched for a way of love.  
Duane walked over to her and groaned simply. "Terra, I'm sick of watching you tend to your bed of roses." There was no answer. She only pulled a weed and replaced the dirt. "Terra, answer me!"  
She sat up and looked over at Duane. She was more beautiful than ever with those soft, sad eyes. "Duane...I have nothing else to live for..." Terra stood up and sighed, walking to her house. Duane followed her, persistent to get a real answer. "Terra, just go to Figaro!" he said, angrily.  
Terra shook her head and walked towards her room. He stood there, shocked by her behavior. She wasn't one to just 'shake her head' at a problem. Duane sighed and walked out of the house, his eyes now fill with sorrow and pity.  
  
She stared out at the sky, which was now filling with stars. Surprisingly, she felt at peace and happy watching the stars come out. The sky was now a deep shade of violet, pink, orange, yellow, blue, and red. It was her favorite part of a sunset to watch the colors collide with each other. Her cat mewed softly and stared up at her. "Why hello, Aurora..." The cat mewed once more and leaped onto the bed, purring against her owner. "What? You hungry?" Terra picked up the cat and headed towards the kitchen.  
"Poor thing, haven't eaten since breakfast." She set the cat down as her cat mewed even more. Terra smiled down at her, pouring milk into a bowl. Aurora and her garden were the last things that loved her. "There you go, Aurora." She set the bowl down and the cat leapt at it, spilling milk onto the floor. Terra laughed softly, making sure it wasn't too loud. "Must've been really hungry."  
  
Setzer sighed and laid out his hand again. "Four aces! Come on, can't you play a real game?" Edgar sighed also, throwing the small diamond at his friend. "Now, I know that you don't want to go another round, do you?"  
Edgar looked up and grinned. "Course I do..." Setzer laughed and shuffled the cards. He set out twp diamonds and stared at Edgar, still shuffling.  
"Ok...I double that!" Edgar grinned and set out four more diamonds. Setzer shook his head and dealt the cards. Edgar looked at his hand and a smirk came across his mind. He placed down one unturned card and simply said, "One..."  
Setzer nodded and handed the one card over to him. He placed two out and took two from the deck. "In or out?"  
"In of course, and yourself?"  
Setzer nodded and placed his cards down, upturned. "Four twos...hand it over!"  
"Now now, good man!" Edgar slapped his cards down and grinned even bigger. "Four jacks and a queen..." Setzer gawked at Edgar taking the diamonds away. "Still want to play?"  
"While you're on your winning streak? Hell no!" Setzer grabbed the bag of gil and tied it up, shaking his head. "Good job, man, good job..."  
"Thank you very much!" Edgar beamed, collecting his share. He smiled and pulled out a wineglass along with a bottle and smiled. "Care for a glass?"  
"Sure, why not?" Edgar took out another glass and poured both glasses of red wine. Setzer took his and sipped at it, still standing. "So, Edgar."  
"Yes?" Edgar said, still taking a sip.  
"When are you going to get a wife in here?" Setzer chuckled out. Edgar too, chuckled along with his friend.  
He took in a deep breath and shook his head. "I don't think there will be one for a while..."  
Setzer pouted and stared over at Edgar. "And why not? Scared?"  
"Nope...just waiting."  
"For what?" Setzer calmly replied. Edgar stared over at Setzer and nodded his head towards a picture. Setzer stared over at the picture and got closer. It was a group shot of them. Celes and Locke stood on the left side, arms wrapped around each other. Then Relm stood there, along side of Shadow and Interceptor, and in front of Strago. In the middle stood Terra with Edgar on her right side, arm slung on her shoulder. Behind Terra were Setzer and Sabin, both holding up wine bottles. In the very front stood Mog, arms spread wide as if trying to take up the whole picture. In the far right corner stood Umaro, crossing his arms. And to the left of him and right of Sabin stood Cyan, drawing his sword. Next to Edgar, on his right, was Gogo, who was staring towards Terra. And finally, Gau crouched in the bottom right, apparent of the camera, but only slightly looking towards it. "Let me guess...waiting for Relm to get older?"  
"What the hell, Setzer! You damn pedophile!" Setzer laughed, watching Edgar getting mad.  
"No, I know what it is...Terra, right?"  
Edgar calmly nodded now, standing up and walking over to the picture. "You know, I've always wondered why Gogo is shrouded in mystery." Edgar took a sip of wine and sighed gently. "And why is...it...staring at Terra!"  
Setzer chuckled, and stared at the picture. "Jealous?"  
"Oh shut up," Edgar wailed softly. 


	2. A Love So Bold

Chapter Two:  
  
Once again, Terra was out digging through her garden, replacing the soil she pulled out, and trimming the older roses away. No one even stopped to say hello. She sighed deeply, her face saddened once again. She stood up, shaking off the dirt on her and picked up her basket. Aurora purred against her leg, mewing softly. "What is it, Aurora?"  
The cat mewed once more. "Hello, Terra..."  
Terra looked up, smiling at the gray haired man. "Hi, Setzer..." she walked along the picket fence, Setzer following on the other side. "What brings you here?"  
"What? A man can't see a friend anymore?" Setzer whimpered. He opened the gate and walked up to the porch. "So how have you been?"  
"Lonely." It was the one feeling she could describe herself. "Aurora is the only thing that brings me happiness."  
The black cat purred against Setzer's leg, wanting attention from the stranger. Setzer smiled and picked up the cat, brushing it's fur softly with his fingers. "Lovely cat..."  
"Thank you. But you should really thank the wild." Terra placed her basket down and walked to the sink, washing the dirt off her hands.  
"Why is that?" Setzer placed the cat down, who anxiously purred more.  
"Why? She runs off every day, acting like a panther. Then comes back only for food, sleep, and attention. Reminds me of you..." Terra smiled gently as Setzer gawked at her. "It's true..."  
"Why thank you..."  
"More than welcome." Terra filled a jug with water and placed the roses in it. "Now...where should I put it?"  
Aurora walked over to a table already decorated with roses. "Does she choose for you?" Terra nodded. "How about right there?" Setzer pointed to a wooden pedestal which was covered in dust.  
"Alright," Terra said with a little bounce to it. Aurora hissed at Setzer, causing Terra to giggle. "She's spoiled rotten..."  
"I can tell..." Setzer walked over to the cat and patted the head softly and brushed back. It silenced it's hissing, and now purring softly.  
"So, what brings you here?" Terra finally asked after arranging the flowers. She turned around, looking at her old friend.  
Setzer smiled and finally stopped petting the cat. "Edgar."  
"I should've guessed," she mumbled softly.  
Setzer grinned and walked over to the woman. "Why don't you just go over to Figaro and marry him? I believe you guys had a thing going on before the world of ruin..."  
Terra sighed and walked away into the kitchen, shaking her head. "That was him taking advantage of me..."  
"I don't think so," Setzer replied coldly. Terra looked at him and frowned softly. Aurora finally walked into the kitchen, lapping up her milk.  
"Setzer, I didn't know what love was. We had nothing but a few hot nights...oops!" Terra held her mouth as Setzer gawked at her.  
"W...what?"  
"Please don't tell anyone! And don't tell Edgar that I told you! Please?" Setzer nodded and she took a deep breath to calm herself.  
There was a brief moment of silent, but then, Setzer asked, "Where at?"  
Terra glared at Setzer chuckling. "You're room on The Blackjack..."  
"WHAT!"  
Terra began to giggle now, while Setzer began to blush like mad. "Don't get mad."  
Setzer took in a deep breath and walked over to Terra. "I won't go any further..."  
"Good, I wasn't going to tell you anything. So, you came here to ask me to marry Edgar?"  
Setzer sighed once more and shook his head. "Always hitting the nail on the head..." Terra smiled and walked towards the couch, sitting down and offering him a seat. "So, how about it?"  
"If going to Figaro and talking to him will make Edgar get off my back then fine. But only for a day, I have roses to take care of."  
  
She walked calmly towards the castle with Setzer right behind her. She held onto a simple rose, planning to give it to Edgar for a present. Setzer had to park a distance away because of the new army training. The closer they got to the desert castle, the more nervous she became. "Setzer?" she called out silently.  
"Yes?" Setzer ran up next to her, staring at her vibrant green hair flying in the wind. They both held their hands over their eyes so no sand would get in them. After the wind had stopped, they placed their hands down and stared at each other. "Well?"  
"Oh, right! I'm getting a tad...nervous..." Setzer chuckled lightly and walked towards the castle more. "Oh, thanks, Setzer!" Terra screamed sarcastically as she walked behind him.  
They walked up to the castle gates, both guards bowing respectively. "So, much has change?" Setzer whispered softly as they walked down the gigantic halls.  
"A lot has changed..." Terra clasped the rose in her hand tighter, afraid of handing it to Edgar. 'Why am I so god damn nervous! Calm down Terra...' she thought to herself quickly. Just as quickly as the thoughts entered her mind, they left as the two enormous double doors opened up. And right in front of her sat Edgar, staring at her with those beautiful blue eyes. For a second, it seemed like the world stopped, and all what was happened was Edgar coolly walking towards her.  
"Setzer!" Edgar exclaimed, hugging his friend tightly. They both patted each other on the backs, smiling. "Terra," he finally said, walking away from Setzer, and bowing down gently. He lifted her hand and kissed it calmly, then standing up straight.  
"Edgar, you know there is no need to act proper around me..." Edgar laughed softly, wrapping an arm around her.  
"He doesn't have to, Terra, but he thinks it'll get you to his room quicker!" Setzer chuckled out. Both shot him a cold glare. "Ok, I guess I'll just leave..."  
And with that, Setzer left the room, searching for the maids. "Don't listen to him, my lady."  
"Do you think I ever do? And didn't I tell you to cut the crap?" Edgar gawked at Terra, but her only response was her giggle. "Oh, this is for you..."  
She handed him the rose slowly. "It's beautiful, Terra. And it smells...perfect." Edgar held onto the rose and placed it behind her ear. "So, what have you been up to?" he asked calmly. Edgar took her arm in his and walked out of the throne room.  
"Mostly just gardening." Edgar nodded softly, expecting more from her. "Taking care of Aurora..."  
"Who's Aurora? A child of yours?" Edgar asked soothingly. She shook her head and smiled.  
She took in a deep breath, ready to explain the short, yet, complex story.  
"Well, Aurora is my cat who thinks she's a panther. All the kids left for new homes, and I've been...lonely." Edgar stared down at her as they continued through the halls. "I started gardening, but only roses really. Aurora helps me decide where to place the older ones in my house. Oh, you should see my house..."  
She continued on with what was going on in her life. The stood on the balcony, chatting away slowly. "So, no one talks to you?" Edgar asked softly.  
"Barely anyone, anymore. I guess I've been moody, huh?" Edgar shook his head fondly, brushing back her hair. "I think I've talked too much...how about yourself?"  
Edgar smiled and took her into his arms very coyly. "Well, after Sabin left to be with Duncan to help him train, nothing really much has been going on. Got into another debate with a man from Jidoor, again."  
"Do you enjoy debates, Edgar?" she asked him calmly. He only nodded his head, grasping onto her tighter. "Aren't sunsets beautiful? I think they are the most beautiful things in the world..."  
Edgar smiled, cuddling his nose into her neck. "Nope, I think you're the most beautiful thing in this world..." This, of course, caused Terra to blush a deep crimson red. "Terra...do you remember in the world of balance how we...?" Edgar continued to purr around her neck, causing her to lift her head just a tad.  
"Well...yes, of course..." She smiled softly, enjoying the attention. She heard soft footsteps from the stairs. This of course caused her to shrug Edgar away gently. "Setzer?"  
"Um, excuse me you two but, Terra, we gotta get going. The airship has to be in a shop by eight."  
Edgar frowned a tad, and grabbed onto Terra's hand. "I can take you home in the morning."  
Setzer smiled coyly and shook his head, walking down the steps slowly. "Coming, Terra?"  
She smiled at Edgar, taking the rose from her ear and placing it behind his own. "I have to take care of Aurora and my roses...head over tomorrow?" He nodded softly, watching her leave his sight.  



	3. Gardening in the Mist

Chapter Three:  
  
Terra sat on her bed, the rising sun shining brightly in her room. She moaned softly as her cat purred up against her. "Aurora...go away..." More mewing escaped the cat's mouth. "Shoo!" she said a bit louder. The cat finally hissed gently, walking away from her owner.  
The morning sun was now out, gleaming into her bedroom. The curtains blew around softly, allowing the aroma of roses to fly to her and into her nostrils. Another aroma flew into her room. "Is that...burnt eggs?" She sat up, looking at the mist of smoke in her room. "My house is on fire!" Terra screeched. She jumped out of bed, wrapping a robe around her nude body. She darted into the living room, and looked around at the cause of the fire. She averted her eyes towards the kitchen, seeing Edgar backing away from the smoking stove.  
He spun around, staring at her. 'Even when she just woke up she's beautiful...' she was pouting softly, upset at the huge mess. "Umm...surprise?"  
"Edgar, what are you doing here?" She walked towards the kitchen, staring at the mess.  
He smiled and walked out of the kitchen. "Cooking?"  
She smiled and walked into the kitchen, hugging Edgar softly. The meal he prepared actually looked appetizing. "Why didn't you wake me up?"  
"Because, you looked so peaceful asleep." Edgar smiled and opened the kitchen window, allowing some smoke to fly out. "Go on and get ready if you need to...I still have bacon to cook."  
  
Her hair was up now and in her gardening clothes. She looked at the half empty plate and sighed, not able to eat another bite. "You cooked too much, Edgar." Edgar laughed, continuing to chomp down on his dinner.  
"Is it good?" She nodded softly, sipping away at her orange juice. "You're house is beautiful, Terra, inside and out. I especially love the ivy growing along the side of your house."  
Terra nodded again, finishing her drink. "Thank you. I don't know why you wore such fancy clothing. I'm going to be out in the garden all day."  
Edgar chuckled softly, smiling gently. "Terra, allow my gardener to do that!"  
"Edgar, it's my responsibility. I love those roses like I would love my own children. It will only take a little while."  
"But, Terra..."  
"Please?" she pleaded gently. She batted her emerald eyes, making him nod softly. "Alright, I'm gonna start now. Could you do these dishes for me?"  
  
She walked in, covered in dirt and mud. She took off her hat, placing it on a small rack. In one hand was a basket of fresh cut roses, in the other was a single rose that was in perfect bloom. "Edgar, look at this!" There was no answer. Her cat jumped onto the windowsill from outside, purring gently. "Edgar?" she called out again. There was still no answer. She walked into the kitchen, seeing the dishes poorly done. 'I should have guessed a king wouldn't be able to do dishes...'  
She placed the freshly cut roses into a vase except for the perfect rose. She walked towards her room, only to see Edgar laying in her bed, half-naked. "Edgar!" she screeched, rushing out of the room.  
"Huh?" Edgar sat up, yawning softly. He looked around, and stood out of bed. He reached for his cape and placed it on. This way, it looked like he was wearing more than his boxers. "Terra?"  
"I'm...in the kitchen," Terra mumbled softly. She arranged the roses in the vase neatly, not able to look at him.  
He walked to the doorway of the kitchen, and leaned gently on it. "What's wrong?"  
"Edgar, I would prefer it if you didn't lay half-naked in my bed without warning," she said with a soft chuckle. He too, chuckled along with her. Edgar walked towards her, wrapping a hand coolly around her waist. She twisted around, staring dead at his chest. "Look what I found in the garden."  
"A perfect rose! Beautiful, Terra! Absolutely beautiful. Just like you, my lady," Edgar whispered in her ear. She placed her hands on Edgar's chest, pushing him away. "What is it?"  
"Edgar, we're not going to start that again..."  
Edgar grinned goofily, and said, "Start what?"  
"Edgar!"  
"I know what you mean, I'm just teasing." Edgar wrapped his arms tightly around her, purring onto her neck.  
"Yes, well...one day you're going to take your teasing too far." Terra pushed him away, yet again. She walked towards her room, with Edgar following. "Oh, and could you place on your clothes?"  
  
They walked down to the beach, hand in hand, talking about old times. It was high tide, so they left their shoes at home, allowing the waves to brush against their feet. "So, Terra," Edgar said after a few minutes of silence.  
"Yes?" she replied. She wrapped both arms around his arm as the ocean's breeze blew in.  
Edgar smiled and pulled his arm away, wrapping a tight arm around her shoulders. "I was wondering if you ever wanted to move back to Figaro with me?"  
She sighed gently, wrapping her arm around his waist. "I do want to, but, I'm undecided at this moment." Edgar frowned gently, tightening his grip on her. He looked over at one of the dunes, and pulled her over to it. "But, perhaps I will visit for a week or so."  
Edgar smiled at her comment, still leading her to the sand dune. He took off his cape, lying it on a sandy rock, and sat down. "Have a seat. We've been walking for a while." Terra crossed her arms, and reluctantly sat down net to him. "So, when do you intend to visit? Perhaps I could get Sabin to come, too."  
"Well, when are you going back?" Terra laid her head onto Edgar's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her again.  
"Tonight, why?"  
"Looks like I better start packing then..."  



	4. Sleeping Angel

Chapter Four:  
  
Terra sat at the front of the boat, watching the waves roll up and down. The stars reflected in the waves, allowing there to be two skies. The crescent moon descended towards the back of the boat, allowing the captain to see the map perfectly. The two chocobos waited patiently, letting a small kweh from their beaks.  
Edgar stepped forward, watching her lean against the rim of the boat, staring down, then forward, then down again. "What are you looking at?" Edgar walked towards her as she turned her head slightly.  
"Just at the ocean and the sky. It's amazing that this world would end up so peaceful." Terra continued to look at the sea, her hair blowing gently in the breeze.  
Edgar sat down next to her, watching the ocean pass with her. "Hey, look over there!" he whispered into her ear. He pointed to the left of her, hoping she would see the dolphins leaping out of the ocean. She sighed happily at the sight of them. "Amazing, isn't it?"  
"Sure is..." Terra adjusted herself to the leaning of Edgar against her back. When she was finally comfortable, she smiled again. "How much longer?"  
"If you're worried about your roses and cat, I have my gardener taking care of them. Don't worry, he's the best I have." Edgar stood up, stretching slightly. "Heh...I bet if Locke was here, he'd be having a ball over the edge of this boat," he said with a soft chuckle.  
There was no reply. When he looked over, he saw Terra leaning against the rim, asleep. Edgar walked over to her, wrapping her arm around his neck, and placing his hands underneath Terra's fragile body. Edgar lifted her up and sat down, laying her in his lap. "Good night, my angel..."  
  
Terra awoke to the sounds of the desert. She felt two strong arms tightly around her, and felt a soft breeze blow against her body. "What the?" she moaned out. Suddenly, the soft breeze stopped and the tight arms relaxed.  
"Good morning, sunshine," a voice whispered out. She looked up to see the smiling face of Edgar. "How'd you sleep?"  
"Where are we at?" Terra sat up straight, rubbing her head gently. Edgar slid off of the chocobo and picked her up.  
He placed her on the ground and kissed her cheek gently. "Middle of Figaro's desert. You're chocobo is right there, but if you want to ride with me," he said softly, "you can."  
She smiled fondly at Edgar and walked towards the darker chocobo. "I'll ride by myself, but thank you."  
Edgar frowned, watching Terra leap up with ease. He got up onto his chocobo, suddenly smiling at her chocobo causing problems. 'Good boy, Midnight,' he thought. Terra held the reigns tightly. "You sure?"  
"What's with him?" Terra slid off of the chocobo, who was now pecking at a nearby cactuar. The cactuar wobbled away, but Midnight continued to peck at it, seeing that he had an advantage. Edgar let off a small laugh, sliding off his chocobo, Dusk, and grabbing onto Midnight's reigns.  
Midnight suddenly placed his head under Edgar's arm, kwehing at Terra. "I don't think he wants you to ride on him..."  
Edgar placed himself up on the chocobo, and soon Midnight caused even more problems for him. "Or anyone for that matter, huh, Edgar?" Terra's eyes narrowed softly, and soon she was giggling. Edgar slid off, grabbing the packs off of Dusk, and placing them on Midnight.  
"Yes, well, he still has to carry something. Hop on," Edgar replied. Terra jumped onto Dusk, followed by Edgar behind her. "And, we're off!"  
  
Terra sat on his bed, gazing around the room. "Are you sure you want me to stay in your room?"  
"What could be wrong with my room? Matron will take good care of you, trust me!" Edgar smiled, walking out of the room.  
"Edgar, get back in here," Terra called out to him. He walked back in, seeing a frowning girl. "Let me stay in the guestroom..."  
"Not a chance, my dear. Your visit here will be as pleasant as ever. Now, stay in here."  
"I will not!" she exclaimed. Edgar sighed, shaking his head. Terra picked up her bags, walking out of the room. "You stay in here, I'll go to the guestroom."  
As she walked out of the door, Edgar hooked onto her arm, dragging her back into his room. "Absolutely not." Edgar wrapped his arms around her, lifting her into the air. "I may not be as strong as my brother, but I will use force to keep you here..."  
Terra frowned with a spark in her eye, almost challenging him. "Go ahead and try..."  
Edgar's eyes lit up with hope as he set her down. His arms were still wrapped tightly around her, his face inching away to her lips. "You sure you want that now?"  
Her heart pounded against her chest. She wanted to say no, but she only nodded her head. Moments after, Edgar's lips found hers. She didn't obliged to any of it; she only let her mouth dance with his. There was a soft knock at the door, causing Terra to slide away, gawking at the Chancellor.  
"Forgive the intrusion, your highness, but your brother is here." The Chancellor looked over at Terra, and then back to Edgar, who was adjusting himself. He walked out of the room, nodding to her. He whispered something in Chancellor's ear, who also nodded.  
"I'll be back with Sabin in a moment, Terra..."  
And with that, he left her and the Chancellor there. She stared at the old man, and hung her head. "Um...what did he say to you?"  
A sly smile came across his lips. "To make sure that you stay in here instead of running off to the guestrooms..."  
  
Edgar smiled at his brother, whose back was completely red. As Sabin turned around, he noticed he was red on his chest and legs as well. "Sabin! What in the goddess' name happened to you?"  
Sabin laughed, slamming a hand onto his older brother's back. "This is what happens when you spend too much time in Tzen's desert!"  
Edgar, too, chuckled along side with him. They walked towards Edgar's bedroom, laughing the whole way there. "So, how was everything with Duncan?"  
"Absolutely great! Is Terra here with you?" Sabin stopped in front of the door, staring at his brother. A sly grin flew across both their lips, causing each of them to laugh. "Where is she?"  
"In my room, waiting for her prince," he whispered soft enough to let Sabin hear.  
Sabin stared into the room, searching around with his eyes. "Where is she again?"  
"What do you mean? She should be right there with the Chancellor!" Edgar began to walk over to the door.  
"Well, I see the Chancellor tied up, but no Terra..."  
Edgar rolled his eyes pathetically. "Brother, I'm gonna need your help to carry her here."  
They heard a muffled scream as they began to walk away. "Oh, want me to untie the old man first?"  
  
The three men stood in front of the guestroom door. "Now, Sabin, you grab her arms and I'll grab her legs. Chancellor, you collect her things, ok?" he whispered softly. The other two nodded their heads, waiting. They could all hear her humming softly.  
Edgar opened the door, the other two waiting by the walls. "Edgar, I told you already. I claim the guestroom..." Terra pouted at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Stop that..."  
He shook his head, and stared out the door, nodding his head now. "Come on in...."  
Terra turned around softly, being enveloped by two strong arms. "Bro, how about I just carry her? Make it easy for all of us..." 


	5. Unmasked and Figured out

  
Chapter Five  
  
Terra pouted, crossing her arms as Edgar emptied two drawers just for her. "I don't see why you won't let me stay in the guestroom..."  
"Because, Sabin's room is filled with MANLY things," Edgar begun.  
"Hey! My room is NOT that bad, brother!"  
"And because the guestroom is not suitable for a Goddess such as yourself."  
This time, not only did Terra roll her eyes, but Sabin did as well. "Brother, you really must stop all that 'charm.' It really doesn't work..."  
"Why don't you ask half the maids if my charm doesn't work!"  
Terra stood up, arms crossed loosely. "I am still here just in case you forgot."  
  
They sat at the enormous buffet table. Rarely did the king ever use this, since he lived alone. But tonight, he made an exception. Edgar also invited a few of the other Returners, just to liven things up. Locke and Celes, for an odd reason, avoided each other that night.  
Sabin still joked around with Setzer, who eventually began to joke back. Shadow, or Clyde as he liked to be called, stood in a corner. He had gotten over some of his neglecting ways, but they still lurked with him. Relm sat at the table, with the old fuddy-duddy behind her, painting a portrait of Gau. He had worked things out with his father after all, but he still lived on the Veldt.  
Umaro and Mog couldn't make it, due to a snowstorm in Narshe.   
Cyan sat with Edgar, discussing an agreement about the two kingdoms. And all the while, Gogo sat in it's chair, gazing at Terra. Of course, no one noticed this, except for Setzer and Edgar.  
"Setzer, come here!" Edgar shouted as Cyan asked for a dance from Terra.  
Setzer handed Sabin the wine bottle and trudged over to Edgar. "What is it? We were about to play the drinking game!"  
"Look at Gogo..."  
Setzer's eyes darted swiftly towards Gogo. He followed it's gaze, and was led to Terra dancing with Cyan. She backed away, terrified of dancing, seeing how she rarely ever did it. Cyan, of course, pulled her back in, begging her to dance. "Yes, so? It's watching them dance."  
"Setzer...it hasn't taken it's gaze off of her for the whole night!"  
"Edgar...I really must be getting to that drinking game. Perhaps you should talk to Terra and Gogo about it..."  
And with that, Setzer walked away, towards the impatient Sabin. Edgar stood up, walking towards the two waltzing together. "Cyan, may I cut in?"  
"Just when I hath got her in mine grasps..." Cyan bowed politely, walking towards Celes to see if she wanted to dance. She darted a glare at Locke, and literally dragged Cyan out on the dance floor.  
Suddenly, a yell escaped the few couples dancing. "Damn it, Cyan! Just teach me how to dance!"  
Terra held in a light chuckle as Aria De Mezzo Caraterre began to play. Edgar's sly arms wrapped around her body just as the music began to play. Whispering, he said, "Terra, have you noticed Gogo staring at you?"  
Terra stared into Edgar's eyes, smiling softly. "Not really. I have noticed, on the other hand, that you've been ignoring me since the dinner began."  
He blushed softly, turning his face away. They continued to dance until there was a rude interruption of the soft, melancholy voice that echoed the room. "I'll show you how to REALLY sing it!" It was Celes of course. She had gotten sick of dancing to the music she knew by heart. Suddenly, the music started up again, and with a quick glare from her, they all began to dance again.  
Suddenly, Terra began to mutter the words to the song. She lay her head onto Edgar's chest, still singing the song softly. "Where did you learn to sing like that?"  
Terra shook her head softly. "Just...dance with me."  
  
They had all seated, and now Locke and Celes would not let each other go. Few asked what went wrong, but they only kissed each other as a response. Relm glanced towards Edgar, almost dreamily at him, but saw her father cocking his head softly. She darted her eyes directly to the food, picking at it lightly.  
Gogo continued to stare at Terra, now concerning both Setzer and Edgar. Terra thought nothing of it, of course. She considered it better attention then she deserved. Suddenly, new music began, and Gogo, for the first time that night, stood up, walking towards the front of the table.  
"Terra," it said softly. Edgar and a drunken Setzer glanced at each other and glanced back at the thing.  
"Why, yes Gogo?" Everyone waited for its next words. It gazed around softly, waiting patiently.  
It took her hand, causing her to stand up. "May I have this dance?"  
The whole group gawked, waiting for her response. It was the first time it interacted with any of them really. "Of course, Gogo."  
And with that, Locke and Celes stood up, taking the dance floor. Strago stayed seated, next to his son-in-law and in front of Relm. She darted up, grabbing onto Edgar's arm. "Dance with me?"  
Edgar bent down, staring into her eyes. "Why not dance with Gau?"  
Strago coughed gently, a warning sign to the king. Clyde, on the other hand, agreed that Relm should dance with Gau. "But I don't want to...I want to dance with you." Edgar sighed, standing up straight; he had one man shaking his head, while the other man nodded.  
"Well...alright."  
Setzer and Sabin continued to glare at each other, still continuing their drinking game. So far, Setzer was in the lead, but not by much. Cyan and Shadow stood up, taking two maids out onto the dance floor.  
"Gogo, may I ask you something?" Terra whispered softly. It nodded its head, staring into her eyes. "Are you a male or female?"  
It chuckled softly, and stopped dancing. It pulled her out of the room, and into the hallway. Edgar continued to dance with a clutching Relm, while Setzer and Sabin, gawked at Gogo leading her away. "Not once did I ever see Edgar," Sabin said with one hundred percent slur, "get a girl to leave a dance as quick as that!"  
  
Gogo stared into the night sky, counting the stars that were not hidden from the snow storm's clouds. "Well, answer my question."  
"..." It stayed quiet for sometime, still staring into the distant.  
"Please?"  
"...if I tell you, will you keep it a secret?" Terra nodded her head, now standing next to the mime. "...I am a male."  
She smiled softly, turning her back towards the eastern sky, and now staring into the west. "I thought as much." There was a soft chuckle from her lips. "Edgar claims that you've been staring at me since we ever met."  
"Perhaps it is true." Gogo threw his legs over the side, still staring off into the distance. "I told you one too many secrets for tonight."  
"...Gogo, what's your real name?" Terra turned around, placing a calm hand onto his back.  
"Now you are asking too much."  
"Will you please tell me? Or at least show me your face." Terra crossed her arms, still staring at Gogo's back. Setzer had walked out, hidden in the shadows now.  
"If I show you my face, then I have no reason to hide it. But, perhaps I'll tell you my first name." He sighed softly, causing Terra more and more excited. "It is Blade."  
"Blade?"  
"Correct. Why, is it familiar to you?" Terra nodded her head softly, now gazing at the hidden man. "I guess it should be. We met before."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Yes, what DO you mean!" a drunken Setzer shouted from the shadows. He stumbled out, leaning against the wall. "I should call the guards out here right now..."  
"Setzer, stop that! Your drunk, now stop it." Terra placed her hands onto his chest, causing him to stop advancing towards the man. "Setzer, Gogo and I..."  
"You mean BLADE don't you!"  
"Setzer, please do not tell anyone that." Gogo swung his legs over, glancing towards the drunken man.  
"Hmph..."  
  
Relm continued to hold onto Edgar, as new music began. "Relm, I really must see Terra..."  
"But you're gonna see her for a week! Just a few more dances?" Edgar sighed and agreed with her for two more dances.   
Setzer suddenly stumbled in, muttering pure curse words. Cyan stepped away from the maid he was dancing with and wrapped an arm around him. "What hath wrong?"  
"Blade...fucking jerk off..."  
Sabin walked up, not nearly as drunk as Setzer. "Who's Blade?"  
"Who else do you think!" Setzer shouted loudly. Terra marched in, glaring at Setzer. Edgar released Relm, walking over towards the crowd now.  
"You still owe me a few dances!" Relm yelled.  
"Setzer! Stop it!" she shouted.  
Setzer glared at the mime that walked in now. "Thinking you know her..."  
"Who knows who! What in Goddess' name are you talking about!" Edgar shouted softly.  
Terra glanced around, everyone staring at the two. "Blade is Gogo..."  
"So Gogo is a guy!" Locke shouted with glee.  
"And he was an Imperial soldier that worked under my command."  
Celes walked up now, staying calm. "Blade...Private Blade Gogo the third..." Gogo nodded softly, not the least surprised that Celes remembered. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
"Because, Celes, I...I wanted to surprise Terra."  
Edgar walked forwards, staring into the silver eyes of the hidden man. He wrapped a defensive arm around Terra, pulling her back towards the group. "Why did you want to surprise her?"  
"Edgar..." Terra mumbled softly.  
"Because...I..." Gogo stepped back some, ashamed.  
"You?" Clyde said, speaking up in defense for Terra.  
He took in a deep breath, pulling out a dagger. "I was meant to simply kill her..."  
And with those last words, Gogo dashed towards Terra with the dagger. Clyde leapt forward, grabbing the man's arm. "No you won't! Edgar, get her out of here!"  
Edgar grabbed Terra's arm, and picking up Relm along the way. "Edgar!" Terra shouted softly, pulling her hand away. Edgar stared at her soft face with fear she'd walk back. She glanced over at Relm's arms wrapped tightly around the strong man.  
"What? Come on, you can tell me later!" He again, grabbed her arm, but she pulled it away once again.  
"I can run by myself...just take care of your little girlfriend..." She darted down one hall. 'Where did that come from!' she screeched into her mind. She didn't even know where she was going, but she ran anyway.  
"Terra!" Edgar yelled. He ran as quick as he could with Relm in his arm. 'Damn it...if she gets hurt...ARGH!'  
"Edgar, you're MY hero!"  
"Relm, just...stay quiet?" 


	6. A Cryful Night

  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Terra sat on the large bed, her legs curled up towards her chest. 'Why would he want to kill me?' she thought as the door opened. 'I mean...he said he was 'simply to kill me' as if Kefka or someone programmed that into him...'  
"Terra?" the voice called out. She turned head softly, seeing Edgar standing right in front of her. "Terra, are you ok?"  
"I'm fine..." 'I feel like an outsider again...'  
Edgar sat on the bed, rubbing her arms softly. "We're trying to get every piece of information out of him..."  
'...why though?' she thought, not bothering to even ask. "Ok..."  
Edgar knew there was something wrong; she was being short with him. Edgar pulled her into a hug, making sure she knew he was there for her. "What's really wrong, now?"  
"Nothing, Edgar..."  
"That's a flat out lie and both you and I know it. Look, this is supposed to be your vacation. What do you want to do?" Edgar was standing up now, waiting for her to do so also.  
"I don't care..."  
"Fine then, get something nice on. We're going to an opera. Is that ok with you?" Terra was now looking up at him. "Whichever opera you want to see, I'll request that it be played. Just tell me now so I can send a messenger there."  
"Aria de Mezzo Caraterre?"  
"Sure. Now, get dressed. We'll be leaving shortly."  
  
Of course, the king of Figaro got the best seats in the house. Terra had never been to an opera before, but read the novel of Aria de Mezzo Caraterre. She also had Celes teach her every word to the script, and it was like Terra could perform herself. But she would never do such a thing.  
She looked over at Edgar, who watched in a thoughtful position as the climax began. It was the fight between Draco and King Ralse, with Maria standing off to the side.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Edgar whispered into her ear. She turned softly, inches away from his soft lips.  
"Oh...yes, it is..." She turned her head back towards the stage, watching Draco suddenly stab Ralse in the chest. A small gasp escaped her lips, as Ralse fell gracefully to the ground.  
Edgar let off a small laugh, watching Maria and Draco wrap their arms around each other. The music suddenly grew louder, but smoother, and the curtains fell. "Wonderful job, again."  
The people in the auditorium stood up, applauding loudly. "It was beautiful," she sighed softly. "If only life could really be like a play or an opera. Everything perfect."  
"Is that what's wrong? You're life isn't suiting your dreams?" Edgar placed a hand onto her back, staring deep at the small crystals that decorated her hair.   
Terra shook her head, walking towards the exit. "I don't know. I've read so many plays, and dreamt about fulfilling them, but it doesn't matter."  
Edgar sighed, shaking his head as he walked down the steps behind her. "I really do want to know what's wrong."  
"You really want to know?" She walked out of the door, towards the carriage that awaited for them.  
"Of course I do!" Edgar leaped in, taking the chocobos' reigns and smacking them gently against their bodies. With a small kweh, they trotted off onto the trail. "So, tell me."  
"...The whole thing with Gogo. I just don't get why he was told to kill me...it's...frightening." Edgar smiled softly, glad that he could be her protector.  
"Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you."  
"It's not only that, Edgar," she said sternly. She took a deep breath, staring towards the sky. With a soft and passionate voice, she said, "It's also the way you are."  
Edgar abruptly stopped the carriage, staring towards her. "What do you mean 'the way I am'?"  
"Well, let me see here, all the maids, and any female diplomat, and Relm, and even with me! I just don't know if you're joking around or if your dead serious!"  
Edgar's mouth stayed shut, tight. He placed a calm hand on her shoulder, rubbing it gently. "Is that all?"  
She stayed silent for some time, thinking for a little bit. "Yes, that's all that has been bothering me..."  
Edgar released her shoulder, turning towards the front. 'Damn it, why do you ALWAYS have to be a flirt!' Edgar gripped the reigns tightly, and then released them. "What will make you believe me, then?"  
Terra sighed, grasping onto Edgar and embracing him sweetly with her arms. "Why can't you just shower one girl with attention rather than fifteen million?"  
He chuckled softly, wrapping an arm around her, and rubbing her back. "You want me to shower one girl with attention?" She nodded softly. "And what girl did you have in mind?"  
'Me, you idiot! Who else would it be!' she screamed into her thoughts, but the complete opposite came out of her mouth. "I don't know."  
Edgar continued to rub her back, grasping the reigns with his other hands. Again, he smacked the reigns against the chocobos', causing them to trot off. "Well, how about that one diplomat from Tzen? She seemed really nice." Edgar had a winning grin across his face, teasing her.  
'No...not her! Me!' she wanted to scream out. Terra pulled away from Edgar, staring around. "I guess she did seem pretty nice. And she's beautiful, too."  
Edgar stared in disbelief at Terra. 'Why do you always have to tease!' his thoughts echoed in his mind. "Yes, she is very beautiful. And powerful, too."  
Terra had tears dwelling up in her eyes, but only shook them away. 'Fine, if he wants to play the jealousy game, I can too!' she decided in her mind. "Setzer said something interesting to me..."  
Edgar's eyes lit up with fear. "Oh, and what is that?"  
"It's nothing, really. Just something silly. He was probably drunk when he said it, too!" Terra fought back tears as much as she could.  
"What did he say, Terra?"  
"Well, he said that I was so beautiful, even a single desert rose could never compare to me. Silly, isn't it?"  
Edgar gripped the reigns tighter, frowning. "He did, did he?"  
"Yes...he did..." There was a brief moment of silence before Edgar pulled the reigns to stop the chocobos. "What's wrong?"  
"Terra," he said. He clasped her chin with his thumb and forefinger, staring deep into her eyes. "Terra..."  
"What is it, Edgar?"  
"Do you love me?" The question not only shocked Terra, but Edgar as well. "I...I am so sorry, Terra..."  
"...I don't know if I do or if I don't, Edgar..."  
More shock conquered over him. "What about Setzer?"  
"Edgar, I don't know anything, ok? I don't know if I love you, I don't know if I even want to live anymore!" Edgar's mouth hung open, as suddenly long awaited tears dripped from her eyes. "I've been alone for so long, Edgar! Sometimes, I wish that Kefka would come back and kill me!"  
He was now hugging her. 'You dumb idiot! You should never play with Terra's heart, didn't you learn that before?' He felt her tears hit his chest, even through two shirts. "Calm down, Terra...it's ok, I'm here for you..."  
"Edgar...I..."  
"Hush, you don't have to say another word..." Edgar lifted her head gently up towards his face, and kissed her gently.  
  
He opened the door, picking Terra up, and still kissing her. With his foot, he closed the door quietly, not to wake anyone. "Edgar," she mumbled as he continued to kiss her.  
"Hmm?" he whispered, now kissing her neck and throat.  
She closed her eyes, holding onto him as he laid her on the bed. He straddle her, and bent down to kiss her again, very ferociously. "Edgar...I hate you so much..."  
A smirk flew across his face as he kept kissing her. "You don't mind me doing this, do you?"  
"Not at all," she whispered hoarsely. 'Or at least...I hope not...'  
  
Terra awoke slowly, her whole body throbbing with pain. She sat up slowly, her eyes gradually opening. Suddenly, she remembered last night, and sank into the bed again. She searched to the right off her, but no sign of him. She searched to the left, and no sign of him. "Edgar?" she called out.  
She wrapped the one sheet around her naked body and stood up, searching the room. His clothes from the night before were missing, along with her own. She walked towards the two drawers that were filled with her clothes, and pulled out her usual outfit. Just as she was getting changed, there was a soft knock on the door. "Lady Terra?" It was the Chancellor.  
"I'll be right there!" she called out. She tied on her sarong and opened the door. "What is it?"  
"A letter from his majesty and a few gifts as well." Chancellor handed her an envelope along with a flat velvet box.  
"Why thank you. Do you know where Edgar is at?"  
Chancellor smiled, picking up two dozen roses. "From your garden, Lady Terra." She took them, smiling the whole time. "And his majesty is at a meeting with a few diplomats. He should be done with them soon. Also, open the gift before the letter. Have a wonderful day, Lady Terra."  
And with that, he was off. Terra set the roses onto the messy bed, along with the letter. She opened the small box, finding a double headed coin and a silver necklace with Figaro's symbol as the pendant.  
She walked over to the bed, setting the gift box down, and opened the letter. 'Dearest Terra, Forgive me for not giving you your gifts myself. So many meetings this morning. I hope you slept very well. I know I did. The reason I gave you my double headed coin is because I want you to make my tough decisions for me. The necklace belonged to my father. It's one of the treasures of Figaro. Did you like the roses? Do you think that the gardener is doing a wonderful job? I hope so. Whenever you get the chance, please come into the throne room. Perhaps then, I could get all of those diplomats out of there! Love, Edgar.'  
She placed the letter down, smiling almost dreamily. She set the roses onto the windowsill in a decorative matter. She grabbed the small box and walked out of the room in a dreamy state. 


	7. I choose to leave!

  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
She peered into the throne room, seeing the diplomat from Tzen. She was beautiful. Long raven black hair tied into a bun. A stunning blue ensemble. Perfect. Everything about this woman was perfect. She watched as this woman stepped up towards Edgar, whispering something in his ear. His eyes lit up as she pulled away, grabbing his hand. He nodded towards the guards and walked into the discussion room. 'Edgar...?'  
She walked away, fear filling her eyes. She clasped the box towards her chest as she climbed up the steps to the balcony. When she finally reached the top, she sat down, crying.  
  
Edgar walked out of the discussion room, his whole outfit a mess. The diplomat also walked out, everything messed up. "So, King Edgar, can Tzen get that extra repair money?" she breathed out.  
There were no guards around. Edgar walked up towards the woman, placing his hands on her hips. "If you continue to come around here, of course."  
"You really do fit that title 'the king of women' don't you?" They both laughed softly.  
  
Terra wiped her tears away as she heard footsteps coming towards her. She heard soft humming as well. 'Damn you Edgar...' she thought. She didn't bother to turn around or stop crying just because one person came up here.  
"Terra?"  
It was Sabin. She looked up, tears staining her cheeks. "Hello Sabin..."  
He knelt beside her, rubbing her shoulders. "Considering what Edgar gave you, I hope you're crying for joy..."  
"No..." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight squeeze.  
"Then tell me," he said, "what's wrong?"  
"Oh Sabin, I can't trust him!"  
Sabin chuckled softly. "Trust me, then. That's the real treasure of Figaro and there was only one double headed coin ever made."  
"It's not that, Sabin. It's...that diplomat from Tzen and him...I saw them..."  
Sabin closed his eyes, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. "Alright, I get what you mean. Calm down, it's ok..."  
"No, it's not...I...I thought I loved him, Sabin!" she screamed softly. Sabin only gripped her tighter, taking the black box and placing it onto the ground. "Could you give those back to Edgar for me?"  
"Sure. Do you want me to send him up to you?"  
"No!...But do tell him that I'm leaving soon."  
  
Sabin walked quickly towards the throne room. He threw open the doors, only to see Edgar flirting unconditionally with the woman. "Brother!" he yelled out.  
"Sabin? What's wrong?" Sabin held up the box and glared at the woman. "Where'd you get that?"  
"This is concerning the woman that is visiting from Mobliz. And I would prefer it if Miss Slut went home."  
"Sabin!" Edgar yelled. "Forgive me, don't mind my brother."  
"Miss Slut! King Edgar, I'll be leaving now." And the woman stormed off.  
"Sabin, what the hell was that for?" Edgar glared at his younger brother.  
Sabin handed the box over to Edgar, shaking his head. "Terra doesn't want them."  
"Why doesn't she?" he said with pain.  
"Are you that dumb, Edgar? She saw you and that woman walk into the discussion room. And she knows you better than anyone!"  
Edgar placed his hand on his forehead, shaking it softly. "Where is she?"  
"She told me not to tell. Also, she's leaving soon." Sabin turned around, walking towards the open doors.  
"Sabin! You have to tell me!" Edgar called out. He ran towards his brother, grabbing his arm. "Please, tell me?"  
"Why should I? You broke her heart, brother. And I can't believed she even thought she loved you..."  
"Damn it, just tell me!" Sabin stared over at his brother, and then over at the stairs towards the balcony. "Thank you..."  
  
Terra curled her legs up towards her chest, still crying. "Damn you, Edgar...I knew you would never change..." More tears fell from her eyes, and sobs escaped her lips.  
"I'm sorry, if that helps any," Edgar whispered softly, staring at the small girl.  
"I told Sabin not to tell!"  
"He didn't. I guessed that you would be up here...I really am sorry..."  
He knelt down next to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Terra sat stiff, her head completely turned away. "I really doubt you are, Edgar...I would've been better off if Gogo killed me."  
"Terra..."  
"I'm leaving...would you please let me go?"  
"No, I'm not going to..."  
"Let me go!" she said louder.  
"Not a chance."  
"Let me go, Edgar!" She placed her hands on his chest, shoving him away with all her strength. More tears dwelled up in her eyes as she began to scream. "I hate you! Let me go!"  
He wrapped his arms tighter around her as she weakened and cried into his shoulder. "I'm sorry...how can I make it up to you?"  
"I hate you," she mumbled out, as more tears fell. "I hate you so much..."  
Edgar continued to hold her, rocking her gently. "Terra, I am so sorry..." Tears continued to fall quickly down; it was like a waterfall that lasted forever. "Terra...I..."  
"Why'd you do it? Why?" she said with soft sobs in between every word.  
Edgar released Terra, touching her face softly, fixing her hair. "Why?...I...I honestly don't know...She tempted me so much, Terra!"  
"Oh, and I don't?" Terra stood up, walking towards the stairs. Edgar grabbed her hand, pulling her down into his lap with ease. "Let me go..."  
Edgar kissed her cheek softly, but she only turned her head towards the wall. "Terra...I want you to take these..."  
"I don't want them!" she screamed out. Edgar released Terra, but she still didn't move. "...I thought I loved you...last night was so incredible...why did you have to ruin it!"  
Edgar hung his head, ashamed. "I won't lie to you...I got the urge to just have this woman. How can I make it up to you?"  
Terra stood up, walking towards the stairs. "...let me be, for the rest of my life..."  
  
Setzer stood by the airship as Sabin brought out her two suitcases. Edgar watched from the castle, tears streaking his cheeks. Sabin hugged her good-bye and waved towards Setzer. Terra walked onto the deck, looking over at Edgar. He waved to her, holding a black box larger than the one before. "I think he wants to give it to you," Setzer said.  
She sighed softly, looking over towards Sabin. Edgar rushed out towards Sabin, tossing him the black box. "...I wonder..."  
Sabin dashed over towards the airship, climbing up onto deck. "Terra, this is from my arrogant brother. Just in case you do change your mind..."  
Terra took the box, opening it up. A diamond engagement ring. A tear rolled down her right cheek, landing right onto the box. "Thank you, Sabin..."  
And with that, Sabin stepped away from the airship, watching it fly faster and faster away. Edgar waved one last time before it was out of the clearing. "Sabin, I have a favor to ask of you."  
"Sure, brother. What is it?"  
Edgar looked at his brother, long and hard. "Never let me do anything with another woman, unless it's Terra."  
  
Setzer watched Terra cry gently. He walked over to her, rubbing her arms gently. "Terra, you'll get over him."  
"It's not that, Setzer," she sobbed out, still staring at the ring.  
He pulled her into a hug, allowing her full access to his shoulder. "What is it?"  
"I...I know something awful is going to come out of all of this."  
Setzer chuckled gently, massaging her shoulders. "What could go so wrong?"  
  
  



	8. Kill...me...now...please?

  
Chapter Eight  
  
Sabin sighed gently, watching the same woman walk into the throne room, trying to seduce Edgar. Of course, she would walk out pissed. It's been half a year since so many things went wrong. First, Terra left Edgar's life. Second, Edgar was more depressed than ever. And third, Gogo, or Blade, had escaped from the dungeons.  
Sabin walked into the throne room, seeing Edgar banging his head onto the ground. "Bro, what ARE you doing?"  
"Seeing how long it takes until I get a concussion?" Edgar looked over at his brother, and stood up, shaking. "Can someone please pass me a dagger?"  
"What for?"  
"So I can just make it easy on everyone and stab myself?" he said, half smiling. Sabin shook his head, sitting on the left throne.  
"Hey, who knows when Terra may come back!" Sabin threw up his hands, as if he won a great battle.  
Edgar sighed, falling on his back to the ground. "If she ever comes back..."  
"Which would be highly likely," a strange voice called out. Edgar lifted his head, only to see Locke standing right there, with Setzer behind him.  
"I'll talk to YOU later!" Setzer said to a passing maid. The maid giggled like mad, bumping into another maid. "Hey there Edgar, Sabin."  
Edgar walked over to his best friend, grabbing him by the neck and lifting him into the air. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HIGHLY LIKELY'!?" he screamed loudly. Sabin grabbed Edgar, pulling him away from the choking Locke.  
"He means that Terra is right now scared because Gogo has been spotted in Tzen and Nikeah and Fanatics Tower, picking up 'warriors' to train," Setzer coolly said. "And since the most protective place she can be at, at this moment, is Figaro," Setzer said, allowing Locke to finish  
Locke coughed gently, as Edgar stared off into the distance, almost dreaming. "She is willing to stay here. Edgar, did you hear us? Hell-o?"  
Edgar spun his head towards Locke, a huge smile covering his face. "Move."  
And with that, Locke was thrown against the wall as Edgar went charging down the hall, knocking down guards and maids. "Come on! We gotta pick up Terra!"  
  
Terra placed the rose seeds into a small pouch, and then setting it in a rather full suit case. She walked towards her room, checking to see if she got everything. Celes and Cyan stood there, waiting and protecting, with Clyde wondering the outside. "Celes, are you sure I should go through with this? What if that...woman is still there?"  
"You mean Asalie Raven? Oh no, she's not," Celes said, picking up Aurora, who purred into Celes' chest. "She keeps trying to tell Edgar to marry her, but he said no every time."  
Cyan picked up one of the suitcases, walking outside. "Thy time is now. Thee airship awaits for us."  
Clyde walked in, nodding his head in approval. "No sign of Gogo anywhere. All is safe, Terra."  
"See, Terra? Nothing could go wrong when you got two strong men around and one tough ass chick." Celes winked at her as she picked up two bags, walking outside.   
"Need me to carry the last suitcase?" Clyde walked over, picking it up with some effort.  
Terra smiled as she quickly grabbed Aurora, walking outside. "Thank you, Clyde. I'm still not sure if I'm choosing correctly..."  
Cyan and Celes walked quickly towards the awaiting airship as Clyde and Terra slowly walked also. "You only know if it is the right path if you go towards it."  
"I don't get it..."  
  
Terra climbed up the ladder as Clyde held onto Aurora. There in front of her, were awaiting hands. She took one and it quickly pulled her up. "Terra, it's nice to see you again," his voice called out. It stumbled softly, as if to hide love.  
"Hello, Edgar," she whispered back. Clyde coughed gently, as the cat purred against him. "Aurora!" She quickly bent down, picking up the cat. She smiled down at Clyde and walked downstairs.  
More coughing and sneezing escaped Clyde. "I forgot why I never did like cats..."  
"And why is that?" Setzer chuckled out, starting up the many engines.  
"Allergies..."  
Edgar walked over to the steps, watching and waiting. "What are you doing?" Setzer asked as the airship lifted up into the air.  
"Thinking," he merely replied. He took one step down, and bolted back up. Walking back and forth in front of Setzer and Clyde, he stepped to the stairs again, watching.  
"About?" Clyde asked.  
"What do you think?" Both of the men shrugged as Edgar continued, "Should I go talk to her? Should I stay up here? What do I do!"  
"How about, for number one, moving!" a female voice called out from under him. He stepped back, seeing Celes climb up. "I say you go down and talk to her. What harm could it do?"  
"She could slap him a few times, but I always thought dominatrix women are fun." All three of them shot him a glare. "Ok, I'm just gonna shut my trap hole..."  
"That's the most genius thing you've said all year, Setzer..."  
"Clyde, that's very rude! I guess I should go down and talk to her..." Edgar looked around, and stepped onto the first step. Soon after, he went to the second step, and third. He was like a newborn learning how to walk.  
  
He walked up towards her room, knocking gently. "Terra?" he called out.  
"It's open," she answered. Edgar opened the door, only to see her placing her suitcases and bags on top of each other. Aurora waited on the bed, mewing softly. "Hello again, Edgar."  
"Yes, hello again. So, how has the past six months been?"  
"Truthfully?" He nodded his head slowly, watching her sit down. "Like all hell broke loose..."  
"Why do you say that?" Edgar sat down on the bed, stroking the cat gently.  
Terra glanced over at him, and back to her feet. "Why do you think? Gogo is out and about, plotting to kill me. And I've never felt so betrayed."  
"I'm really sorry, Terra..." She shook her head gently, sighing a few times before speaking.  
"Why are you even here? I'm only coming to Figaro because they're forcing me to!"   
Edgar pouted gently. 'I knew she hated me...' he thought. "Because I want to try and be friends with you, at least. And I still love you!"  
"Well stop loving me!" she screamed. Aurora jumped onto the windowsill, mewing softly. "You only cause me so much hurt and pain!" Aurora mewed again, standing up onto the windowsill.  
Edgar walked over to her, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry, but I can't stop loving you..."  
She opened her eyes, searching for a simple mew. "Aurora?" she called out. Edgar released Terra, allowing her to search for her cat. "Aurora!" she said frantically. She looked over at the window; wide open. "No..."  
She jumped towards the window, looking at the ropes on the side. "Terra...calm down...she probably ran out into the hall..."  
And with that, she darted out the hall, searching for her cat. "Locke! Have you seen my cat out here?" He shook his head softly. "Oh no...no...not Aurora!"  
Edgar followed close behind her, making sure she stayed calm. "We'll find her, don't worry..."  
A soft mew came from Setzer's room. Terra was frantically searching in Celes' room, and didn't even hear it. Edgar opened the door softly, only to see Aurora eating sardines. He crept into the room, picking the cat up. "Terra?" he called out. He walked into the hall, seeing Terra bursting out in tears. The rest of the group were no where in sight, all searching for the cat. She looked up, seeing her cat, and raced to grab her.  
"Oh Aurora! Never leave my site again!" she wailed into the mewing cat. Edgar turned to walk away. "Edgar..."  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you...and...perhaps we could try and forget the past..."  
He nodded his head, walking towards the stairs to tell the others to stop searching.  
  



	9. Mistifying Confusion

  
Chapter Nine:  
  
Terra sat in the middle of the field, allowing the rain to soak her entire body. Celes stood next to her, along side of Locke, Clyde, and Setzer. But she was the only one sitting. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew the others away, allowing her to only sit there. "Terra?" he called out.  
She turned her head, smiling softly. Raindrops fell into her mouth as she called out to him. He couldn't hear her. "Terra!"  
She stood up, shouting louder. More rain continued to fall onto her body. "Edgar!" she called out. And with that, he raced over to her, wrapping his arms around her frail body. "Edgar, what's wrong?"  
"I'm scared to lose you...and you're gonna catch your death out in this rain!" He wrapped his cape around her, hoping it would protect her from the rain.  
A flash of lightning bolted down from the skies, and Edgar wrapped his arms tighter around his prize. When he looked up, it was Gogo standing there. Not Gogo, but Blade. Gogo stayed hidden behind sheets, while Blade unmasked himself. "Give me Terra..."  
"No! Never!" he shouted loudly. Another flash of lightning crashed into the earth.  
"Hmph...fine then, come to me, Terra...come to me..."  
  
"Come on...come to me," a voice whispered from his room. He bolted up, sweating. "Oh...Edgar, I'm sorry..."  
"Huh?" he whispered, rubbing his eyes. "What...what happened?"  
He opened his eyes more, only to see Terra in a simple nightgown. She stood up straighter, simply saying, "Aurora is right next to you..."  
And as he looked over, he saw the cat purr into his soft sheets. "I see...why didn't you wake me?"  
"Do you even know how cranky you get if someone wakes you?" A soft chuckle was heard in the dimness. "Also, Setzer has stopped the airship because of a massive storm."  
Edgar grabbed the cat, and stood up. His pants were baggier than usual, since he was wearing no belt. "Where are we at?"  
"Nikeah. The storm will be around for quite a few days..." He handed Terra the cat, who purred even more into her chest. Edgar rubbed one hand onto his neck.  
"So, is anyone else awake?" He placed his hand down, nervous somewhat.  
She shook her head, allowing green strands to fly in front of her face. He quickly moved those strands behind her ear, staring down into her nervous eyes. Suddenly, Aurora leapt out of her arms, and onto the bed. "Aurora..."  
"It's ok...I don't mind the company..." Edgar walked back to his bed, rubbing his eyes. He turned around, seeing Terra stand there, apparently upset. "But, if you really want her to go..."  
"No, it's not that. It's just that I'm afraid that one of these days she's just going to split."  
Edgar shook his head, wondering where this conversation came up. "So, why haven't you left yet?" With that question, Terra jumped a little.  
"I...can't sleep..." This, of course, was a lie. And Edgar knew it, but played along anyway.  
"Here, you can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the floor, ok?" She shook her head fiercely, walking out of the room. He grabbed her arm just before she left. "What can I do, then?"  
"Can we...talk?" Edgar smiled gently, pulling her into his room and shutting the door.  
"About what?" he asked. Terra sat on the bed, her eyes continuing to stare down.  
She shrugged then. "I don't know...what have you been up to?"  
Edgar smiled, pulling a chair in front of her and sitting down. "Well, I've tried every possible way to kill myself. Very hard to do when you have Chancellor around..."  
"Edgar!" He let out a soft chuckle, smiling at the love of his life.  
"Not every way, ok? But I have tried, in a joking matter. Yes, that woman from Tzen asked me to marry her, and I said no of course."  
"Celes told me about that..."  
"News travels quick, I see. Nothing really has been going on in my life. How about yours?" She shook her head softly. "I see..."  
A quiet had fallen between the two. Terra looked up towards him every now and then, watching him watch her. The cat purred against her arm, and the only sound in the room was heard from that cat. Terra stood up, mumbling, "I think I should go to bed now..."  
Edgar bolted up, grasping her arm. "Stay here, please? I...still want to talk..."  
Terra looked at him serenely in his eyes. 'So beautiful...' she thought to herself. She allowed him to pull her towards his bed. 'I won't do anything! I...can't...' She took in a deep breath, and stared at him. "Well?"  
"Do you remember the gift I gave you?" he asked softly, rubbing her hand. Her eyes bolted open, and sleep had left her body.  
"Yes..."  
"Do you still have it?" She nodded her head, frightened of what he was going to say. "Good, I was just wondering."  
"Oh, ok. Edgar?"  
"Yes, Terra?" He looked at her deeply, wondering what she was thinking, about to say, everything about her.  
She took in a deep breath and stared around. "I really should be heading off to bed..."  
  
"So, we'll split up into three groups. Locke and Celes, you guys take care of any information in Tzen. Clyde, Terra, and Edgar, you three take care of any information in Nikeah. Cyan and I will take care of Fanatics Tower. We'll meet back here at sunset, ok?" Setzer said. Everyone nodded their heads, and jumped onto a chocobo.  
"And if the storm hits? What should we do?" Locke asked. Setzer pondered for a moment, dumbstruck.  
"Uhh...I didn't think about that..." Everyone hung their heads, apparently upset. "Anyone got any ideas?"  
"How about we just stay at the inn and send a carrier pigeon to the airship and the other two places?" Clyde said out loud. "I mean...damn, did that come out?"  
"It's alright, Clyde...I mean...it's a good idea! If we could all run down to Mobliz real quick, we can get the best carrier pigeons in the world!" Terra's chocobo galloped a little and stopped a few feet. "Well?"  
"Let's do it!" Celes said, chasing after her.  
  
"We need to buy three carrier pigeons. The best you have!" Celes exclaimed. She slammed two thousand gil onto the desk, staring at the man.  
"We only have two left, ma'am," the store owner whispered. Everyone looked at each other, and everyone looked back.  
"Only four of us will be able to get a carrier pigeon," Clyde whispered.  
Locke rolled his eyes pathetically, muttering, "Ain't we smart?"  
"Shush you!" Celes slapped him hard in the chest. "Listen, Locke and I get one because we're going the farthest."  
"She has a point there," the other girl whispered. "Cyan and Setzer can get the other one considering that we have three people." Everyone stared at her now, amazed by her capabilities. "What? Did you all think that I never had good ideas?"  
Celes nodded her head towards the store owner, taking one of the birds in the cage. "Ok, this is going to be difficult but...if there's any news, I guess send it to Nikeah?"  
  
Clyde walked out of the inn room, nodding his head. "All's clear. Not a thing that seems suspicious in the room."  
"Thank you, Clyde. But, I want to go outside before the rain hits!" Terra stared out of the window, sighing softly as the dark clouds pillowed the dim blue. Clyde looked over at Edgar and nodded his head.  
"I'll stay at the cafe. If anything happens, get to the airship, alright?" Both of them nodded their heads, walking out of the inn. Terra walked over to a flower shop, smelling the roses.  
"Nothing compared to yours," he muttered softly. She looked over at him, placing the rose down. "Even if it is an array of colors, your roses are the best in the world."  
She let off a small sigh, walking towards the other shops, staring at the different clothing. "Flattery gets you no where. You do know that?" A harsh wind swept over the town, causing Terra's hair to fly past her face towards Edgar.  
'Like a vision,' he thought as she tucked her hair behind her ears. People quickly began to pack up their things as a gentle drizzle began to fall. Edgar removed his cloak, wrapping it around her body. "Can't let you catch a cold, my dear."  
Slowly, the rain began to quicken, and no one was outside. The fresh smell of sea water frolicked in the air, along with a touch of different flowers. "Edgar? Can we stay out here all night?"  
"Absolutely not." The rain quickened, allowing both of them soaked. "If I did that, what kind of king would I be?" he questioned her.  
"A nice one?" Terra continued to walk in the muddy streets, her shoes covered in mud. Edgar looked at the mud in disgust, stepping aside of the huge puddles. "How are you ever going to have fun if you worry about your clothes, Edgar Roni Figaro!" she shouted through the loud claps of thunder.  
"Terra, lets get inside!" he shouted back. Lightening decorated the sky, causing an array of illusions. "Come on!" he shouted louder.  
She turned around walking towards the inn behind Edgar, but looked back to see a flash. A flash of color.  
  
She sat on her bed, tearing off her shoes. She placed them next to the window, so none of the mud would stain the fur rugs. Edgar's shoes already were awaited there, but barely a drip of mud had reached his perfect shoes. She took off the two capes that had stuck to her other clothes; both were wet as her clothes. She watched Edgar slowly as he began to take off his shirt and pants. He threw them over at the laundry basket, his shirt falling to the side.  
He then placed on a rather long tunic, and walked silently out of the room. 'Why is he so...silent tonight? And he never wears a tunic to bed...' she had begun to thought until she saw his smiling face. "Yes, Edgar?"  
"I'll be right out here so hurry up and get changed." He then shut the door slowly, watching her.  
She quickly got changed, still thinking about the flash of hidden color in the street. "I'm done, Edgar. You can come back in."  
And come back in he did, laying flat on his bed. "Terra, tell me something...did you see anything today?"  
"What do you mean, Edgar?"  
"I mean when we were outside, did you see a flash of color run by?" There was something odd in the way he talked, and Terra could tell. She walked over to Edgar, testing her knowledge of him.  
"Now that you mention it, I did. But let's not worry about that...we've got other things to worry about. I mean, Clyde isn't going to be back until the wee hours, right?"  
"What have we got to worry about? All your stuff is here, right?" he said soundly.  
'Odd...he would get that in an instant...' she thought. She took in a deep breath, and straddle the man lying on the bed. "I meant...other things."  
"Terra, are you ok?" he whispered. And with that, she planted her lips on his. 'This isn't Edgar! I knew it!'  
She pulled away from him, getting off of him, and walking towards her bed. "So, Edgar..."  
"Yes?" he whispered. She pulled out her sword, quickly aligning it with the man's neck. A soft gasp was heard.  
"Who are you really?"  
"Wha...what do you mean?" She pressed harder against the man's skin, and could feel a cut beginning. "ALRIGHT!" he had shouted. "I'm...not Edgar!"  
"Who are you!" she shouted louder, hoping to get the attention of Clyde or Edgar. "Answer me!"  
"I...I'm a servant of Blade Gogo!" he whimpered out, removing the wig and mask. "I was sent here to try and kill you!"  
"Oh, you were, were you?" she questioned him. "Where's Blade at?"  
"I'd rather die then tell you that!"  
"Are you sure?" She pressed it harder against the skin, allowing blood to be let loose. "Cause I can kill you..."  
The man was silent, his blinking quickening. There was a soft knock at the door. "Terra? Are you ok?" It was Edgar. He opened the door, only to see her holding the sword steady against the man. "Terra! Are you insane?"  
"No, I'm not! This man tried to imitate you and kill me! Look at the wig and the mask."   
  



	10. A Deathful Cry

Chapter Ten: Part One   
  
Clyde and Edgar stared at Terra, awaiting on the chocobo. "Go on and get to the airship. Setzer said he'll meet you half way," Clyde mumbled out.   
"Why can't you two come with me?" Terra mumbled softly. Edgar hung his head and stared back at her.   
"Terra, we have more information to collect. Especially from that damn mime. Now go on." Clyde turned around, walking towards the tied up man.   
Edgar walked over to her, laying a hand on her cheek. "Terra, there may be a big war going on..."   
"I know..."   
He took another breath. "And...promise me something?"   
"Sure..." Terra grabbed onto his hand, staring into his beautiful blue eyes. He stared back, just as more clouds filled the dark sky.   
"Wait for me?"   
"What do you mean?"   
"Terra, I know you're going to say no, and I know it won't matter to you. But, just wait for me?"   
Terra nodded her head softly, turning her chocobo around. "For what, I don't know. But, I'll wait for you."   
  
"Clyde?" Edgar called out in the darkness. "Clyde, can you help me?"   
"What is it?"   
Clyde stopped under a street light watching the man hang his head. "Help me get Terra back?"   
"Hmph...I was waiting for you to ask that...go on after her if you want. I can handle it here."   
Edgar smiled softly at the assassin and dashed off, hopping onto a chocobo. He kicked the poor thing in the ribs, and off he went.   
  
Terra's chocobo was going rather slow, as if he knew something. "Come on! I have to be at the airship!" She could barely see the enormous thing in the distance, but none the less she did see it. She sighed softly, and threw her legs over the chocobo's side, only to feel the hands of warmth. "Ahh!" she screeched and threw her leg back over. She spun around only to see Edgar.   
"Did I scare you?" he questioned softly. She threw her leg over again and hopped off.   
She sighed softly, glaring at him. "No duh. Where's Shadow at?"   
"Nikeah still. Uh, Terra?" She looked over at him after she adjusted her outfit. "Listen, Terra...do you know how I feel about you?"   
"I wouldn't know," she mumbled. 'God damnit, just say it!' Edgar thought. "Why?"   
He sighed softly, fumbling with his coat. It was raining in Nikeah, but only a dampness was felt in the air around the outer area. "Terra, do you have that ring?"   
She walked to one side of the chocobo and pulled it out, tossing it at him. "Why?"   
He took a deep breath and got down on one knee. Speaking rather quickly, "I love you with my whole heart and soul and I just wanted to know if you would marry me?"   
Terra took a step back and chuckled softly. He looked up at her giggling and smiled. "Could you say that again?" She walked over to him, getting down on her knees and smiling. "But slower..."   
He took a deep breath and stared into her emerald green eyes. There was something in them; a spark almost. Something that was lost a long time ago. "Terra, I love you with my whole heart and soul. When you left for Mobliz, I was terrified that I had lost you forever." She shook her head softly, staring at the ground. "And I wanted to know Terra, if you would marry me."   
She looked up at him, tears streaking her face. "Edgar, how can I say no?" She embraced him as he placed the ring delicately on her finger. They held each other as the rain started to fall lightly. "Come on, let's get to that airship..."   
"Not yet, my dear..." It was a voice. Edgar stood up, wrapping his arms around her. Out of the brushes stood an unmasked villain. "It's been quite a while, hasn't it?"   
"Stay the hell away from her, prick!" Edgar shouted out. He grasped his Illumnia tightly, glaring at the man. He grasped his sword as well, mimicking everything he did.   
"You forgot one thing, Edgar...Gogo can mimic you." The man laughed gently. "Terra, why marry such a fool?"   
"You listen to me, Blade," Edgar started. "Get the fucking hell out of here before I am forced to hurt you..."   
Blade laughed. "Oooh...I'm sooo scared! Edgar's gonna HURT me!" he chuckled out. He pulled out his dagger and tossed it up in the air. "You sure you wanna do that? Cause I know all your moves, as well as everyone else's."   
Edgar's one arm pushed Terra towards her chocobo. "Then let's have a fair fight. Your moves against mine."   
Blade laughed again. "I own all moves, Edgar. I don't have any move."   
Edgar glared at him as Terra hopped on her chocobo. "Terra, go to the airship now and fly it away!" Terra looked at him softly, and pulled the reigns only to have the chocobo gallop towards the airship.   
"Hmph...there's no need for you now..." Blade charged after Terra, only to have Edgar at his heels with his chocobo. "Terra...I am going to kill you!" Terra looked at him with fear, only to turn her head towards the airship. She heard a fatal scream and she spun around, only to see Edgar limp on the ground. She got off her chocobo and rushed towards him holding him tightly. "Terra...behind you..." He rolled her over, only to be stabbed again. She looked at the two wounds in his back and tears started to flow. She pushed him off of her and grabbed his sword. She aimed it towards Blade, who drew his sword as well.   
"Get...away from me!" she cried out, hoping someone would hear her. Blade walked closer to her and she raised her sword higher. "St...stay away!"   
Blade pushed her sword away and held his sword at her stomach. "This'll only hurt for a second..."   
More tears dwelled up as she felt the cold steel pierce her skin. She grabbed her sheathed dagger, and yanked it out, knocking his sword back. A long scratch across her stomach caused her to weep. "Why me!"   
"Because the empire didn't need you the whole time!" She stepped back, raising her sword. She stared at Edgar again, only to see he was gone. "Once they drained your magic, they had no use for you!" Blade screamed. "They only kept you because of Cid's orders!"   
She backed herself into the brush, frightened. She thrust her sword out towards him. He didn't copy her move, though. "Why won't you copy my moves?" She raised her sword and swung it at him, only to have him back away. "Well?" she screamed, thrusting her sword at him.   
"I...I...I never was able to copy your moves..." Blade blocked her one attack, and soon, he became on the offensive. "But Cyan's would seem fairly useful right now...SLASH!"   
Terra raised her sword and dagger in defense, feeling her clothes being slashed at. After he settled back down, she charged at him, slicing at his arm. He screamed in agonizing pain. Soon after, he placed his sword in it's sheath and began to chant something. 'It can't be magic...' she thought. 'Or any lore...'   
He felt the power surge through him, and he rushed at her, punching her entire body, laughing away. "No!" Edgar screamed out. He dashed towards the man and forced his sword into his left arm. Edgar pulled it out and rushed over to the limp Terra. "Drink this, quick..." He placed the bottle next to her lips and tilted her head back, allowing her to drink the healing potion. She stood up, shaking away any sign of tiredness and raised her sword. "He can't mime your attacks so attack him! I'll take care of the healing."   
She nodded her head and sliced at him again, jumping back and away from the counterattack. He raised his arm and a crossbow appeared. He aimed it steadily at Edgar and fired. Terra pushed Edgar away, causing her to have an arrow in her leg. Edgar growled and raised up his chainsaw attacking the man quickly.   
"Hahaha! You'll never defeat me!" He dodged three cards flying at him, and Setzer then joined the fight.   
"Need any help?" he asked softly. The other two nodded and raised up their weapons. Setzer smiled and threw more cards, only to have Blade dodge them again.   
Blade laughed hysterically as he continued to dodge the attacks the two males were throwing at him. "Come on now...you beat Kefka with these attacks?!"   
Terra glared at him and charged at him madly and swung her sword across his chest. He jumped back in pain, and glared at her. "And you can't even copy a simple girl's attack?"   
Blade glared menacingly towards her and lifted up a spear from his pack. "Heh...let's see how you do without your 'boys', Terra..."   
And with those words, Blade flung the spear towards Edgar. He snapped his eyes shut, and felt no pain. Softly, he opened his eyes, only to see rose petals falling from her body. She had taken the blow for him. She fell to her knees, as well as Blade. "Terra!" Edgar screeched.   
"Phoenix down! Tonic! Elixir! ANYTHING!" Setzer screamed as he threw various items on her, but none of them seemed to work.   
Blade chuckled softly as tears fell from his eyes. "...I...killed her..."   
In Edgar's eyes, the blood that continued to poor from her wound was just rose petals. Dark red rose petals. He wiped her tears away and kissed her cheek. "Come on, Terra...you're not dying on me now, are you?" he whispered hoarsely out. She blinked softly and tears began to rain down her cheeks.   
"I...killed her..." Blade's voice rung out as the rain began to pound. The blood poured out on Edgar's hands and clothes and stared towards Setzer, who only hung his head. "There's no need...for me now..."   
Blade held up his dagger, and ripped it through his neck. Setzer winced as the blood spurted out as he fell to the ground. He walked over to Edgar, laying a hand on his shoulder. "...I'm...sorry..."   
She coughed softly, her eyes drooping down. "Don't die, Terra..."   
"If...only..."   
"Shhh...save your energy..." Edgar kissed her lips softly, tasting her sweet blood. He felt the coldness conquer her and he hugged her tighter. "I love you..."   
"If...I only...went to you...sooner," she managed to mutter out. Weakness conquered her voice. "I...will...always...love you, Edg..."   
Her eyes were half opened, the crystal droplets decorating her emerald eyes. "Terra?" he asked out loud. "No! Terra! Come back! Come back, Terra! ...Come back..." Edgar wailed out in tears, holding her bloody corpse close to his body. Never had he felt his heart break like this. And never had he ever dreamed she would die like this.   
  
  
Chapter Ten: Part Two   
  
The black coffin was decorated and aligned with an array of emeralds. Edgar, draped in al black, walked over to the casket and looked down at her angelic face. Her lips curled down, causing the beauty to frown. She wore a simple white gown, which Celes had made for her a year before. Celes claimed that it was going to be her wedding gown, so they used it. The ring sparkled with hope and Edgar sighed softly. Sabin came up beside him, placing a flat box in his hand. "No use for it now, huh?" Sabin said dryly.   
Edgar opened the case; the two headed coin was now a necklace. Edgar placed it around her neck delicately. He pulled out another necklace, the Figaro Queen symbol, and placed that around her neck too. "She was always Figaro's queen, and she'll continue to be..."   
Locke had offered to let the crazy doctor in Kolinghan use the age cream, but Edgar refused it. "She wouldn't want it that way," he had told Locke. Edgar began to walk away, before turning back to her. He looked at her magicite necklace and frowned softly. He reached down, pulling it delicately off and placing it on his own neck. He smiled softly and a tear rolled down his face onto her own. He spun around again, Sabin following him. "Edgar, aren't you forgetting something?" Setzer stood there holding a rose.   
"Huh?" Edgar smiled once again, remembering how she handed it to him. He took the dead rose from Setzer's grip, and walked back to her casket. He placed it in between her closed hands, and stared down at her smiling face.   
'Wasn't she...just frowning a second ago?' Edgar pondered softly.   
  
And the next day, she was buried in Figaro's garden, right next to his mother. She deserved to be there. And rumor says that over the years, roses began to bloom from her grave. Each and every single one perfect like the one she had handed her true love. And each and every single one seemed to have a simple, crystallized, faded tear in the center.   
  
  
  
~Fin~   
  
Took me a while, yes. But I had loads of fun writing this. I want more reviews, by the way...grrrrrr....people are so mean! LoL! I hope you all enjoyed this and I'm thinking about writing ANOTHER Saga. Am I getting better or is it just me? Any ideas for a next saga? Come on, gimme a challenge too! LoL! :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
